vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariane
Ariane was a character on . She was a powerful dark witch and member of the Strix coven, the Sisters. She was later on killed by Elijah for having discovered all of his secrets when she entered his mind, but due to the awful things that the Strix had made her due in her time as their witch, Ariane had suffered greatly and died in peace, happy to be finally free of her oath to them. After her death, Davina consecrated her body and is now a member of the Ancestors Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In Wild at Heart, Ariane was introduced to The Strix as a witch working for Aya and a member of the Strix's personal coven known as the Sisters. Aya revealed that Ariane had previously performed a spell with the other witches in order to find out where each of the Strix vampires' loyalties lie and her spell determined that Marcel Gerard was loyal to them. She was later on seen with several other witches seemingly performing some sort of divination spell in a pond, where Aya brought Davina Claire to convince her to join their coven, while in exchange promising her to help resurrect Kol. Ariane is seen looking at Davina over Aya's shoulder in an anxious, almost warning manner as if she did not want her to join for her own good. When Aya brought Elijah to the pond, he was introduced to Ariane. In order to find out the newest threat to the originals, Ariane used a spell and entered Elijah's mind, allowing her to see his entire life in a matter of seconds. She then revealed that there is a weapon that can kill an original. Following this, Ariane went to Davina who was at the time in the ancestral plane in search of answers about the Sisters and their resurrection spell from Kol. She then temporarily killed Josh who served as a life link for Davina, breaking her link to the earth world and rendering her trapped and then she herself somehow entered the Ancestral Plane on her own accord. Once there, Ariane located Davina and Kol and easily subdued Kara, an ancestral spirit who seeked vengeance for her death at the hands of Davina, causing her to disappear just with a gesture. As the Ancestors approached, Kol, Davina and Ariane began running back to the church where Davina had performed the spell. Ariane convinced Davina to let Kol go and that later on they would come back for him once she'd joined the Sisters. Once next to her body, Davina was shocked to see that her link to the living world had been severed, but Ariane encouraged her, telling her that she could channel power from her heart's greatest desire to awaken herself without an anchor, making her earlier action of killing Josh's intentions clear to the audience when Davina easily resurrects herself. After awakening, Davina found her already back and asked Ariane whether what Aya said about the Strix coven's deal applied to her and Ariane responded that she did make that deal and then answers her real question - the price of the deal was worth it before leaving. That night, Elijah found her at the pond where she was already aware of his intention to kill her for having discovered all of his secrets and as she had already seen the weapon that was capable of destroying them when she entered his mind. Ariane doesn't fight Elijah, but instead lets him kill her after declaring happily, "I am released". and is thrown into the pond the Sisters use to channel their fate magic. In Dead Angels, Aya asked the Sisters to probe Ariane's mind in search of the weapon that would could kill her sire. After failing to complete the spell to infiltrate Ariane's mind, Madison called for a break, in which, Davina took the oppurtunity to consecrate Ariane as a New Orleans witch. Upon applying a solution to Ariane's forehead, Davina glimpsed inside her mind and the weapon is revealed to be the knight carved a millennium ago by Niklaus Mikaelson. Later, when covering up Ariane's body, she appeared to Davina, announcing that the Sisters has the power to ressurect Kol, and if she does not abuse its power to her advantage, he would suffer a fate worse than death at the Ancestors' hands. Personality Ariane was eerily intelligent, knowing all manner of historic information, quietly confident, and yet her heart despaired at being a witch who executes the desires of the Strix. Ariane was cold enough to risk killing Davina, but encouraged her to find the power to resurrect herself, showing a more human side. Ariane showed sympathy to seeing Elijah's dark and fateful past and was brave enough not to use her immense power to subdue him when he came to kill as she could presumably no longer live a life of evil. Physical Appearance Ariane was a slender, pale-faced young woman, with bright blue eyes, and blonde platine hair and eyebrows. In her brief time shown alive, she mostly wore black clothes with a hood. Powers and Abilities Ariane was a practitioner of an unknown dark magic, native of the Strix's personal coven, known as simply "The Sisters". In her short time, she demonstrated power that goes beyond that of average witches. Aya claimed she was a powerful and talented seer, however despite untrained, she was still capable of absorbing the information of a thousand years in seconds. By using a natural element such as water, she managed to enter the mind of an Original Vampire, Elijah, and see his entire life in glimpses, knowing all of his secrets in the process, similar to the time when Freya used a spell to enter Klaus' mind. Ariane also used water as a conduit to discover any information necessary to the Strix, together with the other witches. She also knew of her impending death before Elijah even arrived to kill her, implying that she had foreseen it. She demonstrated a great knowledge of spells as she was seen performing a divination spell of sorts, to help Aya find out where the loyalties of the Strix's members lie. She easily subdued Josh, a vampire by causing a bleeding cut on his throat. She easily interfered with Davina's spell and by doing so gained access into Purgatory, where she proved to be able to subdue an Ancestral spirit, despite not even being an Ancestral witch. Ariane has displayed and has been claimed to have the following abilities (though it should be noted that they are not limited to the list): *'Divination/Extra-Sensory Perception/Telepathy:' The ability to see and sense events in the past, present or future in an out-of-body experience. This ability can be used to see into the lives of other people. Ariane was especially skilled in this area of magic and was able to tell Aya what leverage would convince Davina to join them through it as well as the coming object that would destroy the Originals. This ability enabled her mind to absorb a ten centuries’ worth of information in the space of less than ten seconds. *'Channeling:' The ability to call on magic to do a variety of things from various sources such as spirits, talisman, one’s own magic or other witches. **'Empathic Channelling:' The ability to draw power from a strong emotional desire which all witches have been shown to be able to do and was called has been described as very Dark Magic. Sisters are described by Aya to channel their heart’s greatest desires for power. *'Necromancy:' The ability to control, absorb, divine, channel or manipulate magic that is to do with death and the afterlife. Ariane was able to break Davina’s link to the land of the living, connect to the Ancestral Plane and traveling to it without being an Ancestral Witch and located Davina and Kol behind its veil while also banishing the spirit of Kara Ngyuen, a spirit in its realm. She Ariane told Davina to resurrect herself from the Ancestral Plane even after losing her anchor to the land of the living, by channelling her heart’s desire, which in itself was a mixture of necromancy and empathic channeling due to its connection to death and to Davina’s emotion. **'Resurrection:' Ariane and the Sisters are described to be the only witches in the world known to simply possess the ability to resurrect someone without toil and possess the power to bring back Kol, a feat which normally takes the power of the entire Necropolis. Some believe Aya’s statement as making them one of the only witches in the world capable of doing so incorrect. In As I Lay Dying, Bonnie calls on the power of The Spirits to resurrect Jeremy Gilbert, but this took convincing Emily to convince all the Spirits. But as the Other Side is gone, it is assumed these souls cannot be reached. Davina also channeled the power of every witch ancestor of the nine covens to resurrect Esther Mikaelson. Weaknesses Ariane had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Three *''Wild at Heart'' (Death) *''Dead Angels'' (Corpse/Ancestral Spirit) Name *'Ariane' is the French form of "Ariadne", which means "most holy", composed of the Cretan Greek elements αρι (ari) "most" and '' αδνος (adnos)'' "holy". In Greek mythology, Ariadne was the daughter of King Minos. She fell in love with Theseus and helped him to escape the Labyrinth and the Minotaur, but was later abandoned by him. Eventually she married the god Dionysus. Trivia *Her original casting call name was "Reina". *Her sides describe her as a witch who uses dark magic to help Davina resurrect Kol and offers Davina to join her coven. *Before she died, Ariane claimed that she was 'being released', implying she was not happy with her life as a witch of the Strix. This contradicts her earlier statement to Davina, when she stated the price of becoming a Strix witch was worth it. *Ariane is the third Seer introduced in The Originals, the first was Ruben Morris in the second season and the second was Alexis in the third season. The first to define herself with this term was Bonnie Bennett, in the first season of The Vampire Diaries. *Like Alexis, Ariane was working in the service of vampires as well. **However, unlike Alexis, Ariane was presumably not satisfied with her life as the witch of the Strix, which she implies with her statement of being released moments before her death at Elijah's hands. Gallery To_arianefirstlook.jpg 99.jpg TO311 Ariane1.jpg TO311 Ariane3.jpg TO311 Ariane6.jpg TO311 ArianeAya9.jpg TO311 Ariane10.jpg TO311 Ariane12.jpg TO311 Ariane13.jpg TO311 Ariane16.jpg TO311 Ariane18.jpg TO311 Ariane20.jpg TO311 Ariane22.jpg TO311 Ariane26.jpg 1827.jpg TO311 04.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deceased Category:The Strix Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Ghosts